As people age, patients may suffer from geriatric issues such as deterioration of senses (e.g., sight, hearing, etc.), and the number of people with hearing difficulty due to misuse of electronic devices is increasing. By using hearing aids, hearing disabled patients can increase acoustic sensitivity caused by deteriorated hearing. For example, the hearing aid is installed in an ear of the hearing disabled patient, adaptively amplifies a sound received (or introduced) through a microphone based on a characteristic of the patient, and outputs the amplified sound through a speaker (or a receiver) to correct the deteriorated hearing of the patient.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.